Problem: Convert $10101_3$ to a base 10 integer.
Explanation: $10101_3 = 1 \cdot 3^4 + 0 \cdot 3^3 + 1 \cdot 3^2 + 0 \cdot 3^1 + 1 \cdot 3^0 = 81 + 9 + 1 = \boxed{91}$.